Universe 7
, , is the seventh of twelve universes in the Dragon Ball series. It includes planets, stars, a large amount of ,Dragon Ball SuperDaizenshuu 4, 1995 the contents of intergalactic space, and all matter and energy. Universe 7 is linked with Universe 6, creating a twin universe. This universe is where the entirety of the Dragon Ball series takes place, except for the Universe 6 Saga in Dragon Ball Super, when Goku and the others go to a neutral area between Universe 7 and Universe 6, the "Future" Trunks Saga taking place between Universe 7 and Universe 10, and the Universe Survival Saga taking place in Zeno's Palace for the Zeno Expo and the Null Realm for the Tournament of Power between eight of the twelve universes. Universe 7 also ranks as the second from the bottom on the mortal level scale as a 3.18 according to Zeno and Future Zeno. In the manga, Universe 7 now ranks as the third from the bottom on the mortal level scale due to their wish for reviving the erased universes.Dragon Ball Super chapter 42, Battle's End and Aftermath The God of Destruction of Universe 7 is Beerus, the Supreme Kai is Shin, and the Angel is Whis. Places in Universe 7 The two quadrants of the universe where the Dragon Ball series is set are the North Area and the South Area; each contains countless galaxies within themselves,Dragon Ball Super manga however, only one galaxy is seen in each. This is the universe where the Earth is located. It has a violent and turbulent past, as much of existence had been destroyed by Majin Buu long ago, from moons to entire galaxies.Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 In Dragon Ball Super, Shin reveals that there are only 28 planets in Universe 7 that have mortal life. This number was originally higher, when planets such as Sadala, Vegeta, and Namek were still in existence. Many of the inhabitants of this universe were exterminated by invaders. While recent material, such as Dragon Ball Super, states that the universe contains countless galaxies, some older material stated that there are only four galaxies.Daizenshuu 7, 1996''Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide''TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Z Son Goku Densetsu As of Age 780, Universe 7 only possesses 28 planets inhabited by mortals. Unfortunately, this is the case because of all of the countless genocides and planets destroyed by Frieza, Majin Buu, the Saiyan Army, Moro, and even Beerus the Destroyer, leading to the extinction of the Tuffles, Arlians, and numerous other races. Because so many races have been annihilated, Universe 7 has the second lowest mortal level of the universes participating in the Tournament of Power. Despite this, Universe 7 rivals its twin Universe 6 in power. Unlike the other universes, it has had more than one active Supreme Kai at several points in its history. However, Majin Buu's rampage decreased this number, leaving Shin and Old Kai (as well as Chronoa in certain media) as the only survivors. The Angel Merus was sent to Universe 7 by the Grand Minister to live among mortals as part of his Angel training. During his time in Universe 7, Merus became the strongest member of the Galactic Patrol. However he soon came to value justice and fighting evil, which caused him to be willing to confront an escaped criminal Moro who's magic was sealed by Grand Supreme Kai millions of years ago. However Whis realized Merus' true nature and after speaking with their father, Whis intervened to save his brother from being eradicated for violating Angel law forcing him to return home. Deities *BeerusDragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (God of Destruction) *Shin (Supreme Kai) *Old Kai (Supreme Kai) *Grand Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time) *Kibito (Core Person) *Whis (Angel) *Merus (Angel) *Grand Kai *North Kai *South Kai *West Kai *East Kai *Annin *Korin Guardians *Konatsian Wizard (Konat) *Kami of the Previous Generation (Earth) *Kami (Earth) *Dende (Earth) Mortals *DB Characters *DBZ Characters *DBGT Characters *DBS Characters *DBH Characters *JGP Characters *Dr. Slump Characters *Nekomajin Characters Races in Universe 7 Trivia *The symbol of this universe is similar to a tree of life. Gallery See also *Team Universe 7 References Site Navigation fr:Univers 7 es:Universo 7 pt-br:Sétimo Universo ca:Setè Univers it:Settimo Universo Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dimensions